


Self Care [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Choking, Consentacles, Drunk Sex, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hand Jobs, Mind Sex, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prostate Massage, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Eddie is lonely, but he doesn't have to be.





	Self Care [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Self Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308218) by [spicedrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedrobot/pseuds/spicedrobot). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Venom/Self%20Care.mp3) | 7:37 | 5.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Venom/Self%20Care.m4b) | 7:37 | 7.48 MB  
  
### Music

 _Starve the Ego, Feed the Soul_ by The Glitch Mob

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
